


Goddess in Our Midst

by Rinkafic



Series: Goddess 'verse [1]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/F, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone is not what they seem.  Meet Laru, for instance.</p><p> </p><p>The amazing pretty bauble-bubble color banner by meekosan!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goddess in Our Midst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camshaft22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/camshaft22/gifts).



  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/rinkafic/pic/002xf354/)   


  


Coming to Atlantis was probably the best decision Laru had ever made. A tiny little microcosm of the old world, with just the right amount of people to keep her entertained for a long while. Millennia of keeping her true nature a secret made the practice second nature to her; she didn’t have to concentrate very hard to hide her light under the proverbial bushel. She was so adept at her forgery of humanity that she forgot sometimes that she was an Immortal. Being human was so much more fun than being a goddess, even when it was only pretend.

  


But even an Immortal’s skills could atrophy and fade in strength and power without occasional use to keep the energies flowing, or without a worshipper to recharge expended energies, and so every once in a while, she would survey the little world of Atlantis and see where she might toss a little of her energy to make things a little more interesting, and if that little toss also happened to benefit Laru’s own proclivities; so much the better.

  


Men had long ago lost their charm for Laru. They were large, smelly, often single minded, and very, very easy to influence and lead. Laru much preferred the company and adulation of women on the whole. Women were more intricate, it required more to manipulate them. For a trickster goddess, manipulation has always been a stock in trade.

  


This persona that she had adopted not long ago, Laura Cadman, was one of her more subtle creations. In this guise, she was able to stay in the background, observing quietly where to lay her traps and tricks, where to toss a bit of chaotic energy to stir the pot. She chose demolition as the specialty for this persona for the sheer joy of blowing things up into tiny little pieces. Explosives were, in Laru’s opinion, one of mankind’s best achievements. Being a marine gave her ample opportunity to be near loud and exploding things. As a member of the military, she was expected to follow orders, which sometimes became irritating, but due to the nature of the job once she was finished with any given task, she could fade to the fringes and watch without getting too involved, unless, of course, she chose to get involved.

  


When she learned that the Stargate, called the _Chapa_ ' _ai_ by the serpentine pretenders, had been unearthed and returned to service, she had been elated. The clever little mortals that had created the Rings, the Alturans, had been an endless source of amusement to Laru and her kind. She didn’t necessarily *need* the Stargates to travel from world to world, but using the Stargates minimized the amount of energy she needed to expend to get somewhere else. She absolutely detested using energy to get to a different world, only to find there were no people there to play with, and therefore, no worshippers to recharge her depleted energies. The Stargate makers were so clever and helpful. It had been a damned shame when they disappeared; taking themselves off to places unknown. Laru had been bored for centuries. 

  


When she heard the rumors about the Stargate being found, she had investigated and later inserted herself into the Stargate program, easily tricking the SGC into believing her falsified credentials were genuine, that she was a USMC Lieutenant with an extensive background in explosives and a stint on the Secret Service to boost her security clearance. When the opportunity arose to come here, to the lost city of the Asurans, she had flicked a little energy at the USMC staffing department and gotten herself assigned to the expedition and an all expenses paid trip to Pegasus. Since joining the expedition, she had grown quite comfortable in her Lieutenant Cadman persona. Comfortable, but she soon grew bored, as she always did, without some mischief of her own making to amuse herself.

  


Sharing consciousness with Rodney McKay had been a worthwhile distraction. She wished she had come up with the idea, but it was all circumstance, not of her doing. She had just been along for the ride, as much a victim of fate as McKay had been. Rodney had definite potential as a plaything, but he would take work and long-term planning and manipulation to properly control. Laru decided she should look elsewhere for a new short-term plaything. Someone she did not have to work with each day during her duties on Atlantis. Relationships with coworkers, while convenient, usually led to the kind of chaotic problems even Laru, a natural agent of chaos, did not like. She wandered into the mess hall one day, scoping out the room in search of an interesting prospective plaything.

  


Over in the corner, she saw the botanist, David Parrish, sitting with Major Lorne. Ordinarily, Laru might have dismissed him out of hand, simply because he was male and these days she preferred female worshippers, but there was something intriguing about him. He was obviously infatuated with Lorne, she could tell that just by looking at the pair of them. Matters of the heart might not be her usual specialty, but there were no love goddesses in the immediate area and she could fill in where she saw a need. She added Parrish and Lorne to her To Do list, vowing to get back to them soon.

  


The primary exploration team, AG-1, was seated together having their midday meal. They joked and laughed easily, there was little tension between them that could be exploited for her purposes. Laru scratched them off her mental list; Sheppard, McKay, Ronon and Teyla got into enough trouble on their own without a goddess nudging things along. She could always come back to them when things were really slow and she had nothing better to do.

  


“Well, hello possibilities,” Ali Laru said, whistling under her breath as she spotted a lone diner at the center of the room. She went to the food line and collected herself a tray and some lunch and then made her way over to the woman sitting by herself at a table meant for four. Clearly, this was an invitation for others to join her. 

  


“Hello, may I join you, Doctor Porter?” Laru waited beside the Doctor’s arm for her presence to be acknowledged. 

  


“Huh? Oh, yeah, sure, have a seat, Captain.” Doctor Porter looked up at her with wide blue eyes and gave her a tenuous smile. She was a very pretty one, Laru decided.

  


“Call me Laura, Doctor,” Laru said flippantly as she took a seat. 

  


“Then you must call me Alison, only fair.” She picked up a saltine and dunked it in her bowl of chili.

  


Since she saw no point in doing a slow dance around the niceties of courtship, after all, a flick of energy could easily take care of any issues that might crop up due to DADT, Laru blurted out, “You have gorgeous hair.”

  


The doctor looked startled and sat a little straighter in her chair, dropping the spoonful of chili she had been about to put in her mouth. “Uhm… thanks? I like yours too, I always wanted to go red, but I’m too chicken.”

  


With a sultry smile, Laru scooped up a spoon of the chili she had deliberately chosen to mirror Alison’s choice. She ate it slowly, letting her tongue caress the spoon as it left her mouth. She then proceeded to lick the spoon clean of the spicy red sauce. Alison’s eyes followed her each step of the way, from bowl to lips. This was good, Laru hadn’t read her wrong. This might not even take an expense of her energies to make it work. Alison’s eyes remained fixed on Laru’s mouth, hunger in her eyes. That excited Laru, having a worshipper that came completely of their own free will, without any manipulation of circumstances by use of her goddess granted powers was a pure coup.

  


“I heard they opened the West Pier for swimming. Do you swim, Alison?” Laru asked innocently as she finished her chili and moved on to the Jell-O. Jell-O was fun; it could be played with on the tongue. She used it to further entice the little doctor with more tongue calisthenics and spoon molestation. 

  


Shaking her head to clear it, Alison broke her stare away from Laura’s lips and answered, “Yes, I do. I swim. But I don’t have a swimsuit, I forgot to pack one when I left Earth.”

  


Laru gave her a very long and obvious perusal up and down her body. “I have an extra; we’re about the same size, you’re welcome to borrow it.” She didn’t actually have an extra suit before this conversation started, but there would be another swimsuit in her drawer by the time she returned to her quarters. It was only a little tiny expenditure of energy, one she could explain away because she wanted a second swimsuit; it wasn’t specifically because she needed it to entice her subject into worshipping her.

  


“Swimming would be wonderful; I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Alison reached for her Jell-O and quickly polished it off.

  


“I’m off duty in three hours, meet me at my quarters, we can go together from there, I’m on level six of the tower, back section, the corner room.”

  


“That sounds like a plan; I’ll wrap up in the lab and meet you there.” 

  


Laru nodded. It was a plan, just not the only plan.

  


  


~*~

  


  


When Alison arrived at her quarters, Laru had not one extra suit, but four. She had discarded her original bathing suit and made four new ones, each one tossed aside because it did not flatter her form in the way she desired. This body was a favorite of Laru’s, she had used this same form many times in the past. It pleased her. She especially liked the red hair, and the hazel eyes that were changeable with her mood suited her trickster’s spirit. 

  


She went to the door when the chime bleeped at precisely the correct time, and smiled at Alison, waiting nervously in the corridor. She paused, posing with one hand on the doorframe, letting Doctor Porter look her fill, which she did. 

  


“That is a really nice suit,” Alison said, gulping anxiously. Her gaze seemed to be fixed on Laru’s bare feet, she was not checking out the suit at all. The bathing suit had only gotten the most cursory of inspections. Interesting. Very interesting. Laru had not had one of those sort of worshippers in centuries. She wiggled her toes, drawing Alison’s attention to the red nail polish on each little tootsie, and Alison’s breath caught in her throat. Oh yes, this was going to be so much fun.

  


“Come on in, I’ve got a few for you to chose from.” Laru stepped aside and let Alison come into her quarters. With a television presenter’s sweep of her arm, cribbed straight from The Price is Right; she indicated the discarded bathing suits littering her bed. 

  


“You have a lot of bathing suits,” Alison said stopping beside the bed and staring down with a puzzled look on her face.

  


Laru perched on the edge of the mattress, folding one leg over the other and bouncing it so that her foot brushed the side of Alison’s leg with each bounce. “I like having choices. I also have a thing for bathing suits. Like some girls have a thing for shoes.”

  


The little doctor nearly choked. Oh, yes, direct hit there. This one was nearly transparent, no effort to read at all. “I like shoes. I absolutely adore shopping for shoes.”

  


When Alison nodded in agreement, she continued, pouring it on very thick. “Real shopping, not internet shopping. I like being able to touch and fondle and smell the shoes, to feel how they hug my feet. I love the endless possibilities at the mall, all the colors of the rainbow, or just basic black. In the fall and winter I love to buy boots to cover everything securely. And nothing beats a dressy pump to show off a shapely calf. I adore the smell of new leather,” Laru said seductively, going all out as Alison picked up a blue bathing suit. “The feel of the salesperson’s hands as they glide over your foot, hold your foot still as they slide the shoe on for you.”

  


Alison shuddered at Laru’s words and whispered raggedly,” I love shoes, I really love shoes.”

  


"That blue one would be stunning on you; the cut of the neckline is very flattering.” Laura pointed to the suit crumpled and forgotten in Alison’s hands. She was watching Laura’s bouncing foot, seemingly mesmerized by the up and down motion.

  


Laru stopped moving her foot and stood up, going across the room to her closet. “I have sandals that go with that suit, specifically acquired for that shade. All right, so she was about to cheat and create the shoes on the spot, but she sensed a quick payoff for just a small expenditure of energy. It wasn’t like any of the Others were around watching her and keeping score. She put her hand on the closet door and slid it slowly open to reveal that on the floor, in two neat lines, there were dozens of pairs of shoes of all shapes and sizes. 

  


Alison’s jaw dropped and she instinctively moved a few steps closer to the closet, a glazed look in her eyes as she stared at the selection of footwear. “How did you get all those shoes here to Atlantis?”

  


Oops. That was a very good question, one she had not considered when she whimsically created her trove of foot apparel. How did a Marine Captain manage to have so many pairs of shoes on Atlantis? “Atlantis black market, I have connections to the underground, I could hook you up, if you need a reference. She’d turn Chuck over in a heartbeat if she needed to. "I also have a friend on the Daedalus that stops off at my old place and smuggles me a few pairs from my closet at home on every supply run.”

  


The explanation seemed to satisfy Porter’s curiosity, and Laru breathed a sigh of relief. One disaster averted, it was never good to have a potential worshipper become suspicious before the baited hook was fully swallowed. 

  


She reached down and picked up a pair of blue wedge sandals with a low heel and held them out to Alison. “You’re welcome to try them on, if you like.”

  


Alison nodded eagerly, taking the shoes and holding them lightly in her hands as she gazed at them. Her tongue poked out and she licked her lips slightly, moistening them as she looked over at the closet and then at Laru. “Those black ones, with the gladiator straps would be great with what you’re wearing, Laura.” Alison tossed her chin at the sandals in the front row of shoes in the closet. 

  


Laru was impressed that Alison had managed to get the sentence out, even though she was in a state of high excitement. She seemed more interested in Laru’s feet than her own. This pleased Laru, this was how it should be. It was Laru that needed to be worshipped to have her energies recharged. A willing and devoted worshipper was a much better energy source than one that had been tricked or coerced into following.

  


With a smile, Laru crouched and picked up the heavy leather sandals, letting the long lacing straps dangle loosely over her wrist as she waggled them at Alison. “You think so? These?”

  


“Oh, yes. The lacings echo the detail on the suit. You can never go wrong with basic black.” Her glance flickered over Laura’s bathing suit again, lingering for a moment at her breasts. This pleased Laru as well, she wanted her entire body to be involved in the worship, not just her feet. 

  


Taking the shoes over to the edge of the bed, Laru sat and made a great show of sliding her foot into the first sandal, letting the thins straps caress her feet as she wriggled her foot into place. She could hear Alison’s breathing change, growing more rapid and shallow as she grew more excited by the performance. 

  


“The black looks good with the red nail polish on your toes.” Alison pointed to where Laru’s toes poked out.

  


Laru glanced up to see that Alison was completely entranced by the lacing of the sandals, weaving slightly in place on her feet as she zoned out. “I love a good pedicure. It is almost time for another; I think a color change too. I do miss that about being back on Earth, I had an awesome little shop just outside the base where I’d go to get my nails done, one of the officer’s wives told me about the place. But there’s none of that here in Pegasus. I used to love the little foot massage I got along with the pedicure. Now I have to do for myself and self service just isn’t the same, is it?” 

  


The doctor cleared her throat. “I’ve a fair hand at pedicures. It was a Thursday night ritual at the sorority house, I had a lot of practice.”

  


Laru tilted her head at Alison. She had the look of a clean cut sorority girl. She smiled to herself; she’d corrupted many a sorority house in her day. Those were good days, when she had drawn off the energies of an entire house. She’d done many a stint as a homecoming queen, as head cheerleader, as president of the sorority, all positions that garnered followers to worship her.

  


“What college did you go to?” It didn’t matter to Laru, she was merely making conversation.

  


Alison answered easily, “Caltech.”

  


“I went to Bucknell on the military’s dime when I finished my first rotation.” Laru had thought that a nice touch on her falsified resume, it had certainly impressed her first CO.

  


She pretended to have trouble with her laces. “Oh, darn. This is such a bother; this is precisely why these usually stay in the closet, no matter how good they make my legs look.”

  


“Let me help.” Alison skidded to her knees in front of Laru and reached for the tangled laces. Laru had to turn her face away to hide her triumphant grin from Alison. This had really been far too easy. Like taking candy from a baby, a baby with a pedi-fetish that Laru had no compunctions about exploiting for her own benefit.

  


Leaning back on her elbows on the mattress, Laru groaned a little and said, “You have nice hands, a soft touch. Good for a doctor.”

  


Alison blushed and kept her eyes averted as she worked on straightening the laces. “I’m not that kind of doctor, I’m a scientist, with a concentration in biotech.”

  


“Still, all the same, a pair of soft hands on the foot is sheer heaven, that feels devine.” Was that enough of a lure, did she have her with that?

  


Chewing her bottom lip, Alison slowly worked the sandal off Laru’s foot. Oh yes, she had her, the little fish was well and truly caught now. She took Laru’s foot in both of her hands and began to dig her thumbs into the pressure points, kneading with deliberate movements. She knew what she was doing, it felt really good. “Is this all right?” Alison asked a little nervously, keeping her eyes fixed on the floor, unsure of what the reception to her little advance might be.

  


“More than all right. This is pure heaven. Keep doing that and I’m never letting you leave.” Laru added another long and low groan as Alison massaged her left foot.

  


When Alison looked up at her startled, she added, “I might just keep you here to be my personal foot massage slave.”

  


The girl actually gasped excitedly at the words. Laru congratulated herself on another perfect choice of worshipper. “Does that appeal to you, Alison? Being my little foot slave?” Without looking up, Alison nodded, her dark hair falling forward and hiding her face. But there was no hiding her erratic breathing. 

  


“This appeals to me as well. Carry on with what you are doing.” Laru commanded in a mild tone, leaning back a little further on the bed.

  


“Didn’t you want to swim?” Alison looked up then, confusion in her eyes.

  


Sitting up, Laru cupped her chin and leaned down to kiss her nose briskly, smiling at her and crooking an eyebrow in question.

  


“When I have a willing foot slave in my quarters, prepared to show me proper worship? Screw the swimming, I’m staying in.”

  


“This does not bother you?” Alison was maintaining eye contact now. It was negotiation time, this was almost a sealed deal, Laru could taste it. 

  


Laru shook her head. “Very little bothers me. Well, Rodney McKay bothers me, but that is a whole new level of irritation that we shall not go into. I fully support exploring all aspects of sensuality.”

  


“Is that so?”

  


“Oh, yes.” Laru brought her right foot slowly up, caressing Alison’s arm with her toes as she did so. “All forms of body worship are pleasing. Do you want to worship at my feet, Sweet little Alison?”

  


Silently, Alison nodded, her gaze flickering over to the foot that was rubbing on her sleeve. “You could take off that hot and bothersome jacket, if you like.”

  


In a heartbeat, Laru’s foot was released and Alison was stripping out of her yellow paneled Atlantis uniform jacket. The jacket was tossed aside. 

  


“More.” Laru whispered, pointing to Alison’s trousers. “All of it.”

  


Smiling shyly, Alison took off her shoes and the rest of her clothes and stood nude before Laru. Laru nodded in appreciation.

  


“Very good.”

  


Alison walked over to stand at Laru’s feet. “You may pay homage however you chose.” She scooted back and made herself comfortable on the bed, closing her eyes and waiting to see how Alison proceeded. Was she the kind of subordinate that needed constant supervision, or would she attend to her goddess of her own volition? 

  


The bed dipped as Alison sat on the end of it. Laru’s right foot was picked up and given the same treatment her left had been given. Then Alison left the bed, Laru heard her pad softly over to the bath room. Laru heard water running. She opened one eye to peek and saw Alison returning with a small tub that sloshed with water. It was a tub she often used to soak her feet. Good, this one figured things out on her own. Laru closed her eyes again and settled back.

  


Her feet were painstakingly washed, a soft washcloth from the bathroom scrubbing each toe. Then just as slowly and carefully, she was patted dry. 

  


Alison took the big toe of Laru’s right foot into her mouth and lavishly sucked and licked it. The sensation was nice. It didn’t sexually excite Laru, but the waves of adoration coming from her new worshipper as she paid her homage did electrify her. She sucked in the energy from the act, feeling the recharge from the attention. She gloried in it. It was that euphoria that had Laru soon tossing her head on the mattress and whimpering as Alison suckled each of her toes. 

  


There was nibbling too, her heel and the ball of her foot were treated to both teeth and tongue. After each foot was completely and totally orally pleasured, Alison slicked her hands with some of the hand and body lotion that had been in Laru’s bathroom.

  


She smelled the familiar scent of cucumber and melon as the lotion was spread generously over her left foot. 

  


The massage that followed had Laru moaning in pleasure. Alison knew how to properly manipulate a foot. Each of her toes was individually fondled and rubbed. Her heels were kneaded and rubbed and would probably be smoother tonight than they had been in months. 

  


After her feet had been completely attended to, Alison moved the massage up Laru’s left calf. She raised Laru’s foot and lovingly placed it on her shoulder as she leaned in and began to massage her leg and behind her knee to her thigh. She then moved to the other leg and went up her thigh, then worked her way to Laru’s hips. 

  


“If you roll over, I will do your back.” Laru obliged, flipping over onto her tummy and spreading herself out. She felt Alison’s fingers at the laces of her string bikini. “May I?”

  


“Of course.” Laru raised her hips and allowed Alison to slide the bathing suit out from under her. Her hands then seemed to be everywhere at once, running over her back, backside and legs. There was a squelching sound as Alison squirted more lotion from the tube, making her hands glide much more easily over Laru’s back. 

  


“Left shoulder, I have a persistent knot there.” In each and every incarnation of this particular persona, Laru had a sore spot there. She did not know why. She had vowed, if she ever ran into one of the Others, that she was going to ask about the phenomenon. It shouldn’t be, this body was merely a construct to contain her energy, but still, she had this pain every time. She had another persona that had a sore thumb, and another had the pain in his knee. It was a perplexing phenomenon, to be sure.

  


Alison worked at the knot, and Laru breathed a sigh of relief at the sudden cessation of pain. She moaned and said, “Oh, that got it. I’m keeping you. You are definitely a keeper.”

  


Her worshipper chuckled and continued the massage. 

  


After a time, when Laru had just about fallen asleep, Alison nudged her legs apart, sinking back to crouch at the foot of the bed. “May I?”

  


“Oh, yes, please.” Laru spread her legs wider to give Alison access. She felt fingers brush against her, lightly tracing her labia.

  


The brushes turned into strokes, and the strokes became a solid rubbing. Alison’s fingers danced along her, teasing her clit, giving it a light rub now and then, but concentrated on her outer parts for a time.

  


A finger slipped inside her, rooting around to find the spot that made Laru buck up from the mattress. “Oh, yeah, right there.” 

  


She heard Alison laugh lightly and then fingers grabbed her clit, massaging it lightly as her inner spot was also massaged. Laru groaned loudly, rutting against the mattress as Alison brought her to a peak of passion and threw her over it. 

  


As she screamed out her pleasure, Alison’s hands dropped away. “Please, roll over.”

  


With her limbs heavy from euphoria, Laru slowly turned over. Alison continued the massage, over her legs and thighs, kneading expertly at the muscles gone loose in ecstasy. She slipped a finger down the cleft, teasingly massaging her clit quickly before moving away to rub her belly. 

  


It seemed feet were not the only portion of Laru’s anatomy that Alison wished to pay some tribute to. Her breasts received a lot of attention. First came a lot of oral worship. Her nipples were suckled, licked, nibbled and bit for quite a while. Alison then simply rested her head for a short time against Laru’s breast. Laru stroked her head and scratched Alison’s scalp, which set her to purring lightly before she kissed each breast again. Reaching for the discarded lotion tube, Alison then started a vigorous massage with a generous dollop of the lotion, which was firmly rubbed in. 

  


She also did Laru’s arms kneading the muscles and rubbing her skin over with lotion. Once she had rubbed Laru’s throat and shoulders, Alison sat back on the bed beside her and asked, “How else may I give you pleasure?”

  


“Lie down,” Laru commanded as she rose up from the bed and stood beside it. Alison quickly stretched out in the spot Laru had vacated.

  


“Close your eyes just go with the sensations.” Alison had been a good worshipper, Laru felt almost completely recharged of the energies she had expended over the last few days. She trailed her fingers along Alison’s body, tickling and teasing.

  


She took Alison’s foot in a firm grasp and began to rub it, using many of the same motions Alison had used earlier. She pressed a kiss to the inside of Alison’s ankle, which made Alison buck up off the bed and whimper.

  


“Like that, do you?” Laru closed her mouth around Alison’s instep and began to suck hard. She intended to reward Alison with a marking, a reminder that Laru had been appeased by her worship. She sucked and licked the spot as Alison squirmed on the bed. When she pulled her mouth away, there was a large purple-red mark there. Perfect. Just perfect. 

  


She raised the foot so that Alison could see. “Open your eyes, dearest one, see what I’ve given you to remember me by.” Alison’s blue eyes opened and she smiled dreamily as she saw the marking. 

  


Laru crawled up onto the bed and pushed Alison’s thighs apart. She lowered her head and took Alison’s clit between her teeth, rolling it and laving with her tongue. She began to suck, and brought her fingers up to caress and dip into Alison’s extremely wet and ready pussy. She added fingers until she was thrusting four into her, with Alison crying out in pleasure. 

  


Three times, Laru rewarded her worshipper with orgasms, each more intense than the last as Laru pushed a little bit of the energy she had taken back at Alison, truly rewarding her for her adulations.

  


Withdrawing her hands at last, Laru slithered up the bed to stretch out beside Alison. “That was… I don’t have words for what that was. I never… before. Wow.” 

  


Laughing, Laru ran her fingers around Alison’s breast, tickling her. “I can do more. If you want to play again, do you want to play again, Alison?”

  


Nodding fervently, Alison whispered, “Oh, yes. I want to play again. This was wonderful. Please, may we do it again? I owe you a pedicure.”

  


“I’m going to hold you to that.”

  


And she did.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I did this as a quick answer to a kinkbingo prompt, and like most other things, it got out of control. I really never intended it to become a series.
> 
> But Laru is just persistent.


End file.
